callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sofia Del Toro
Private Sofia Del Toro, better known as the Hunter is a character within Call of Duty: WWII Zombies and member of the Bureau of Archaic Technologies. History Sofia Del Toro grew up in and was recruited by Hank Rideau to be part of the Bureau of Archaic Technologies formed after the zombies outbreak in Berlin as part of Straub's counterattack to save the Führer and repel the Soviet Red Army. Months after the battle, Del Toro was part of the caravan to transport the pieces of the Sword of Barbarossa from Luxembourg to Málaga, Spain. Unlockable characters Hunter Hunter is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Final Reich, in this case being the "On the hunt" challenge set. * Obtain Zombie Hunter Part A from a Treasure Zombie in The Final Reich. (Catch me if you can.) * Obtain Zombie Hunter Part B from a Treasure Zombie in The Final Reich. (Catch me if you can.) * Obtain Zombie Hunter Part C from a Treasure Zombie in The Final Reich. (Catch me if you can.) * Obtain Zombie Hunter Part D from a Treasure Zombie in The Final Reich. (Catch me if you can.) * Obtain Zombie Hunter Part E from a Treasure Zombie in The Final Reich. (Catch me if you can.) Hunter.png Bloodraven Hunter Bloodraven Hunter is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "Antique Collector" challenge set. * Lost Change - Obtain Bloodraven Zombie Hunter Part A from a Treasure Zombie in The Darkest Shore. (You dropped more than your wallet...) * Lunch Money - Obtain Bloodraven Zombie Hunter Part A from a Treasure Zombie in The Darkest Shore. (Twice stolen, once shy.) * Apex Predator - Obtain Bloodraven Zombie Hunter Part A from a Treasure Zombie in The Darkest Shore. (Why steal this?) Deathraven Hunter Deathraven Hunter is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "Living the Dream" challenge set. *'Bronzing' - Survive a nice day at the beach. (You should put on sunscreen.) ** Get to Wave 26 without opening any doors. *'Staying Safe' - Keep the darkness locked at bay. (Are you afraid of the dark?) ** Get to Wave 21 without opening any doors *'Overweight' - Walk, don't run to victory. (No rush.) ** Get to Wave 21 without sprinting. The Hunter From Seville The Hunter From Seville is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "Stock Broker" challenge set. *'Cha-Ching!' - Get rich quick! (Scrounge and scheme.) ** Acquire 25,000 Jolts before wave 15 *'Rolling In It' - Create a hoard before it's too late. (Add more zeros.) ** Acquire 30,000 Jolts before wave 15. *'Savings Account' - Escape with a nest egg. (Take it with you.) ** Escape with over 30,000 Jolts on you Moonraven Hunter Moonraven Hunter is an unlockable character, he could be unlocked by completing a Special Contract during the Liberty Strike seasonal event. * Moonraven Hunter Contract - Kill 500 zombies in Nazi Zombies. MoonravenHunter_Head_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg MoonravenHunter_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Stormraven Hunter Stormraven Hunter is an unlockable character, he could be unlocked by completing a Special Order during the Days of Summer seasonal event between July 31st to August 7th 2018. * Fishing Trip - Collect 25 Fish dropped from Drowned Zombies. StormravenHunter_Head_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg StormravenHunter_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Characters